


Nurse & Soldier: Lovecraft

by CrimsonFirebreeze



Series: Nurse and Soldier [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFirebreeze/pseuds/CrimsonFirebreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky finds it interesting that Andy likes to read the stuff found in the old penny dreadful type magazines. And it's just one more reason to make her his girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse & Soldier: Lovecraft

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a thing for H.P. Lovecraft. And in my RP that all these are based off of, Andy is really sort of nerdy and flailed over Thor and the possibility of other mythologies being real and it was a cute moment when Bucky called her a nerd in the most affectionate tone ever. So, I did my research and wrote this little drabble. 
> 
> based off an MCU Captain America RP.

**Spring 1941**

“H.P. Lovecraft,” Bucky asked dubiously, catching a glimpse of the cover of Andy’s book. She looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

“I like Poe too,” she said. “Problem?”

“Didn’t take you for the horror type.”

He sat down on the grass beside her and kissed her cheek, smirking as she blushed. He didn't know much about Lovecraft but he knew most girls he dated didn't care for the genre. Andy, however, was absorbed in it, having slid right back into the book the second he'd stopped speaking. He liked that she read. He liked that she got into her books. He especially liked the way her eyes lit up when she talked about the fantastical stories she read. He had to admit that he really liked her as a whole and definitely wanted more than just to be her friend.

He touched her hair, letting a one of the honey colored strands curl around his finger. He watched her face for any signs of annoyance, but she didn't seem to care or notice. Her blue eyes were skimming quickly across the page and she was biting on her plump lip, clearly at a juicy part in the book. She had a kissable looking mouth, he thought, but thus far he had not acted on that urge, though it was hard not to on some days. He tucked the hair behind her ear and pressed a kiss to her neck there. She shrugged him off, not even looking up from her book.

"You're some kind of geek," he said, laying back in the grass, folding his hands under his head.

"Then what's a guy like you doing hanging around me," she shot back, a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Maybe I like that sort of thing."

"Right."

He frowned slightly at her tone and sat up again, resting his chin on her shoulder. "But I do! Especially because I like you."

"Flattery doesn't work on me," she snapped.

"It's not flattery if it comes from the heart. I mean it. I really like you, doll."

She looked at him and he was tempted to capture her lips in a full bodied kiss to emphasize his point. Her eyes searched his own for a long moment before she looked away. She adjusted herself and settled back against his chest, her head on his shoulder.

"I like you too," she said finally, opening her book again. "And I like it when you call me that. But I better be your only girl. I am well aware of your reputation, Bucky Barnes! You're a flirt and I won't have it."

He smiled and kissed her temple. "Whatever you want, Doll. So long as I can call you my girl."

 

 


End file.
